The Grinch
by spottedhorse
Summary: The Crawley grandchildren think they have met the Grinch. Edith sorts it all out.


_**EN: For the sake of this story, let's just pretend that Dr. Seuss lived much earlier and wrote the Grinch in the early 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **century. Anything followed by an * is a direct quote from the book.**_

 _ **And yes, I know I am woefully behind on my other stories. I promise I will try to do better in the new year.**_

* * *

 _"_ _Inside a_ _snowflake_ _like the one on your sleeve, there happened a story you must see to believe."_ How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Dr. Seuss -

Edith Crawley watched from the upstairs window as the three Crawley grandchildren scampered up the path from the direction of the village, their nanny huffing and puffing as she tried to keep up. Edith smiled as she spied her daughter, Marigold, trailing a few feet behind her older cousins, Sybie and George. A sigh escaped as Edith contemplated Marigold's circumstances. Because Edith had her out of wedlock, the child seemed destined to be labeled a foundling that the Crawleys had taken in. That certainly wasn't ideal, but was better than being uncovered as Edith Crawley's bastard child.

Sybie was more of an older sister than a cousin to the two younger Crawleys. She was also usually the ringleader in any mischief the threesome found. It didn't surprise Edith at all that the daughter of her younger sister, Sybil, would be such a little firebrand. Sybil had, after all, married the chauffer, an Irish one at that. Even in these modern times, marrying so far below one's station was rare. Too bad these modern times didn't allow for children born to unwed mothers, Edith mused. George, thank goodness, seemed to have more of his father's personality than his mother's, which made for a more peaceful nursery than the one Edith and her sisters had as children. Seeing that the trio was nearing the house, Edith left the window to go down and see what mischief they had found on their trip into the village.

The front door flew open and the children bounded through just as Edith descended the last step. All three came to a sudden halt as they spied her waiting for them. "Aunt Edith," Sybie exclaimed.

"Why have you run into the house and left poor Nanny behind?" Edith asked.

The three children looked at each other with more than a little guilt. "We was running from him," said George quietly.

"You _were_ running, George," Edith corrected. "But from who were you running?"

"The Grinch," Sybie offered. "Yeah, the Grinch," little Marigold parroted.

Edith smiled. "There was a mean green man in the village?"

"Well," Sybie drawled, "he wasn't green. But he was mean."

"What? A villager was mean to you?

"We runned out of Mr. Wheeler's shop and Marigold bumped into him," George offered. "And he was awful mad. He snarled just like the Grinch," George added as he tried to imitate the snarl.

"You _ran_ out," George. And I can understand why the man was upset. I doubt though that he snarled quite like that." Edith was inwardly amused at George's rendition of the face the man must have made when he was so unceremoniously assailed by the three little urchins. "Who was this man?"

Sybie blurted, "Mr. Wheeler called him Sir Anthony."

"Yeah, SirAnfy," Marigold chimed.

Edith frowned. The only Sir Anthony she knew of was Sir Anthony Strallan, who lived at Locksley, a large estate just on the other side of the village. She hadn't seen him in years but she remembered him as a kind man. He and Lady Strallan had visited Downtown when Edith was a child.

"He was scary, Mummy." Marigold whispered as tears threatened.

Picking her daughter up and holding her close, Edith tried to soothe her. "I'm sure he didn't mean to be scary, my darling."

"But, but he ….was mean…." Marigold whimpered.

Edith heard a commotion outside and walked to the door, still carrying Marigold in her arms. The other two children followed behind. Stepping out into the afternoon sunshine, she saw Nanny, red faced and scowling as a tall man barked at her. "You should do better at keeping your charges under control," he said. "Someone might have been injured with them running around like that, not caring who they crashed into."

"Sir Anthony?" Edith entered the fray.

The tall man turned to glower at her. "Yes?" It was obvious by his expression that he did not recognize Edith. But it had been quite a few years, she reminded herself.

"I'm very sorry that Marigold bumped into you. But don't you think you've over reacted just a bit?" Nanny took a step back as relief washed over her.

Sir Anthony showed no sign of relief though. "This woman let those children run wild through the village," he said as he gave a general wave in the direction of the children. Edith noticed that he waved with his left hand and that his other was in a black silk sling. She didn't remember him wearing his arm in a sling. But the thing looked as if it was custom made, so it must be a permanent fixture for him.

"They can be a handful at times," Edith replied. "But usually Nanny has them on a tight rein.

"And just who are you?" He stood taller, which made him taller than any man she knew.

"I'm Edith, the middle daughter. And this is Marigold, my daughter. Sybie belongs to my sister, Sybil, and George is Mary's son."

"Yes, right," Sir Anthony said, shifting his stance uncomfortably. "I had forgotten that you girls would be grown now, with children of your own. But simply because these are Robert's grandchildren does not mean they can run around the village like little hooligans. Being the grandchildren of an Earl would mean they are being taught manners, one would think," he growled.

Edith was beginning to think that Sybie's assessment of Sir Anthony as the Grinch was accurate. "They are not hooligans! It is quite obvious that you know nothing about children, Sir Anthony, because if you did know anything, you'd know that sometimes they get excited and forget themselves."

"Yes, well… I…"

"You'd know these things if you ever had children of your own but I suppose no one would want to have a child with you," she snapped. She immediately regretted her words, of course. Even more so when she saw the color drained from his face. "Good day to you," he said and swiftly turned to hurry back down their drive.

Having watched Sir Anthony and her Aunt Edith exchange words, Sybie began to sing "You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch / You're the king of sinful sots / Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots / Mr. Gri-inch! / You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!" *

Later in the afternoon Edith's mother, Cora, found Edith in the library. "What's this Sybie was trying to tell me, something about a Grinch and Sir Anthony?"

"Nanny can probably better tell you, Mama. But apparently, the children got away from her at Mr. Wheeler's this morning and ran outside, crashing into Sir Anthony as they did. He was very angry. I saw the children running to the house with Nanny not far behind. _HE_ was not far behind her. Poor Nanny took the brunt of his ire, I'm afraid."

"Sybie said you made him go away?"

"Oh Mama, I'm afraid I was rather rude. I told him if he knew anything about children, he'd know these things happen but that probably no woman would want to have a child with him."

"Oh Edith! You didn't!"

"I did, Mama. I know it was rude but…"

"You've obviously forgotten that he and Lady Strallan lost several children before she was able to carry one full term. And then she died in childbirth and the baby followed not long after."

"Oh Mama, I didn't remember. I really hurt him then, didn't I?"

"I would think so. "

"I should apologize for those remarks. I'll write a note this evening and send it in tomorrow's post."

"Yes, I think that would be good," Cora agreed.

"Mama...," Edith spoke as she remembered the sling. "How long has Sir Anthony worn a sling? I don't remember it from when they used to visit."

"We haven't seen him since Maud Strallan's funeral. We tried for some months after, but he seemed to close himself off from everyone. But no, he did not wear a sling then. Perhaps he's only injured it around his estate. He was always very keen on helping around his farms."

"It looked rather more permanent," Edith said. "The sling was black silk and it looked custom made, as if he wears it regularly."

"I do recall that he was called into service, not regimental service like your father, but something to do at Whitehall, as I recall. Perhaps he was injured then."

"Oh, I feel awful about how I spoke to him. Although, he was really being quite rude about the children. Still, I shouldn't have made that remark about him having children."

"Yes, well… write the note. I'm certain all will be forgiven. He really is a very nice man, even if somewhat uninteresting. "

But Edith never got the chance to write the note for Sir Anthony Strallan appeared on the doorstep later that day, just before tea. "I wonder if I might have a word with Lady Edith," Sir Anthony asked Carson at the door.

"If you'd like to wait in the drawing room, I'll see if she is available," Carson replied as he led the way.

Edith was surprised when Anna came to her room to inform her of Sir Anthony's arrival and request to see her. Quickly fluffing her dress and checking her hair, Edith sent Anna to tell Carson that she would be down in a moment. Of course, Carson informed a very fidgety Sir Anthony.

He rose from his seat in a chair when Edith entered the room. _My, I don't remember him being quite so tall or his eyes being quite so blue,_ she thought as she crossed the room to greet him. He settled himself in the chair again once Edith sat on the sofa.

"Sir Anthony", "Lady Edith", they both spoke at the same time. He smiled awkwardly and nodded for her to continue.

"I just want to apologize for my words earlier," Edith said nervously. "It was unfair of me to say what I did about you and children."

Anthony swallowed rather roughly. "Yes, about that…. I…. well, you are quite right that if I had any of my own, I might understand them better. I was taken aback by what you said; it did … upset me, I'm afraid. But what you said about me over reacting over the incident in the village, I think perhaps you are right. I've been thinking about it all afternoon. And … well. it was just a bump and I know the little girl didn't intend any harm; it's just, when she bumped into me, I was knocked into the door post, you see. My arm… well, I don't often feel much of anything in that arm any more but occasionally it decides to wake up and that bump woke it rather viciously. It was quite painful and I'm afraid I let the pain get the better of me. I do apologize."

"Oh, I didn't realize that Marigold had caused you pain. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright now." He smiled again, half-heartedly.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment but then he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but I didn't realize you had married. I'd heard about your sisters' weddings. Lady Mary's was quite the social event in the village."

"Oh yes, well… Mary's wedding would be. And I suppose Sybil's wedding caused a stir because she married an Irishman. But, I'm not married."

"But I thought the little girl was your child?" His face revealed his confusion.

"She… I became attached to her and she's an orphan, so I… we took her in. But it seems I'm the one most interested in her, so in a sense, I suppose she is… mine, that is." Edith hated the lie but she really didn't know Sir Anthony well enough to share the truth.

Anthony looked at her suspiciously. But he commented no more on Marigold. Instead they talked for a few minutes about the news of the county. After a respectful amount of time, Sir Anthony prepared to leave but just as he turned to walk out of the room, he turned back to Edith. "Do you suppose, I mean… well, might I call on you again?"

Edith tilted her head and contemplated his request. He was older, true; much older. But he seemed fit and he was handsome. _Why not_? "I think that would be lovely," she replied.

Arrangements were made for her to join him the next day for tea at Locksley. And Edith went to bed that evening wondering if she might have found the perfect solution to her situation with Marigold.

Tea a Locksley was indeed lovely. Sir Anthony proved to be much more interesting than Mama had said, Edith reflected later. He was quite well read and seemed to come alive in his own environs. As Edith dreamed that night, sparking blue eyes dominated the scenes in her mind.

A few days later, he called at Downton and asked Edith if she and Marigold would like to accompany him to York the next day. It seemed that one of the shops there had a tremendous display that children loved.

"That sounds delightful," Edith replied. "I know Marigold would enjoy learning that you are not a Grinch after all," she teased.

"I'm sorry, a Grinch?"

"Yes, you know the story, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_? Sybie decided that you were the Grinch that day in the village and the children have adopted that name for you." Edith saw his expression falter and regretted sharing their name for him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, its quite alright. I suppose I was rather unpleasant that day. No, that's not right; I know I was. I do hope to have the opportunity to change their opinion of me, although I'll admit that it your opinion that I value most."

Edith didn't quite know what to make of his intense expression as he gazed at her. But she knew she liked it, even though it did make her insides feel funny. "Well, I can promise that I do not see you as a green, mean man. But I believe that you still have some work to dissuade the children on that."

He smiled at her awkwardly. "My task is set before me then."

The next afternoon was one of the happiest Edith could remember in a very long time. Sir Anthony appeared at Downton at the arranged time. He'd made certain that there were lap blankets enough for everyone's comfort. And as his chauffer drove them towards York, he entertained Edith and Marigold with stories of past Christmases in the county.

The store in York did indeed have a wonderful Christmas display full of toys and in the center of the store was a large display of a winter scene with some animated figures that looked like they were skating on a frozen lake. There were colored lights in the trees around the small display. And music was playing from a small shed at the edge of the lake. Marigold was fascinated.

Once Marigold's attention began to wane, Anthony walked them toward the toy section of the store. "I'd like to try to make amends with the children for my bad behavior," he explained to Edith. "Perhaps you might help me choose a small something for each child?"

His genuine remorse and desire to repair the damage warmed Edith, but not nearly as much as it did little Marigold when he handed her a small stuffed bear. With Edith's help, he chose the smallest Flossy Flirt Doll for Sybie and a Tinker Toy construction set for George. "The children will be delighted," Edith told him once the purchases had been made.

"I do hope these small tokens disabuse their opinion of me as the Grinch," Anthony replied in a conspiratorial tone.

Edith and Marigold returned to Downton with two packages to place under the tree, each with a tag that read "from the Grinch".

Edith and Anthony continued to see one another through the season, sometimes on the flimsiest of reasons. The frequency of their visits prompted Cora to ask her daughter about the situation.

"Oh Mama, I don't know exactly what is going on. All I know is that I enjoy his company and he seems to enjoy mine. And I haven't felt this good about things in a very long time."

"Do you think… might he be courting?"

Edith contemplated the question briefly. "I hope he is, but I just don't know."

"Would you… I mean if he asks, do you think… yes?"

"Oh yes, Mama. I think marrying Sir Anthony would be wonderful. But I've had no indication that he is of a like mind."

"Surely he does, since he seeks your company so much. Have you… I mean, does he know… about Marigold?"

"No, not the truth. He knows the story we tell everyone."

"If he should ask, will you tell him then?"

"I think I must, if he asks. I can't imagine it is wise to enter a marriage with a huge lie between us."

Cora sighed. "I suppose you must."

"Well, he hasn't asked yet, so I see no need to worry over it now."

But there was cause to worry over it, it seemed. Because that very afternoon, Sir Anthony had made another trip into York, this time to visit a jeweler.

Edith invited Anthony to tea on Christmas Eve. She had a small gift she wanted to give him before Christmas. On one of her shopping excursions, she'd come across a first edition of Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" and had bought it for him.

They had tea with the family. And once it was done, Edith asked him to walk with her for a few minutes. "Do you think we should?" he asked. "It is frightfully cold today."

"Just a short walk," she prompted and he agreed.

Once outside, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her gift. His eyes glistened as he held the gift wrapped in pretty Christmas paper. "Aren't you going to open it?" Edith asked.

"Shouldn't I wait?" he asked.

"No, I want to see your face when you open it," she replied.

"Then perhaps I should take it home and put it under my tree until you come to visit again," he teased.

"No," she pouted, "open it now. I can't wait that long."

Anthony chuckled but began to unwrap his gift. "Oh Edith, this is marvelous. I've read it, of course, but I don't have a First Edition. Thank you. I shall cherish it." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she was quick and turned her head perfectly to meet his lips. After a moment's hesitation, he took the kiss that was offered and deepened it. His eyes glowed as he finally straightened up, moving only slightly away from her. He seemed to drink in her features with his eyes.

"I have a gift for you as well, although I wasn't sure I should give it to you. Actually, it wasn't intended as a Christmas gift but I've been carrying it with me for a few days." Carefully, he reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a small box with a bow on top. "I have a question I want to ask," he said as he held the box.

"You do?" Edith was stunned. Was this it? Would he ask her to marry him?

"I would get down on one knee but I'm afraid I might not get back up in this cold," he chuckled. "But please believe my sincerity when I ask. Lady Edith, will you make this old codger the happiest of men? Will you marry me?"

Edith remained frozen, staring into his bright blue eyes. "I…I…"

His shoulders drooped. "Its alright, I understand. I'm far too old for you and with this arm, I know I'm not much of a catch, especially for a beautiful, bright young woman like you. But I just had to ask."

"But… I… I'm not saying no. It just… I need… there's something you should know."

"Is there? I can't think of anything you might tell me that would dissuade me from wanting you by my side."

"I hope that is true, I really do. But I must tell you. You asked about Marigold, about her being my daughter. It was when you came apologize, you remember? You came back later after you followed the children back from the village… you said you hadn't heard that I'd been married and…"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, then you asked about Marigold and…"

"If you are saying that she is truly your daughter, I already know. But I am glad that you feel you can trust me with that secret."

"You knew? All this time?"

"I guessed it that first day."

"But you never said anything."

"There was no reason to. You made it clear you weren't ready to trust me with the truth yet. And it really was none of my business."

"But it is now. I mean, if I am to be your wife, surely it is your business. People will talk, you realize."

"Perhaps."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"If that is the price that I must pay to have you next to me, then so be it. We'll take Marigold to Locksley and find a way to circulate the idea that she is our child, born from our love. We'll concoct some story that seems plausible and people will gossip for awhile and then they'll quit. And Marigold will have parents who are free to claim her."

"But…"

"It will be alright, Edith. That is, if you wish to marry me. If you don't, your secret will be safe with me."

"Oh, but I do," she exclaimed.

Anthony smiled and wrapped her in his arm, pulling her close to him for another kiss.

The wedding took place in February. And as the ceremony ended Anthony announced to everyone that finally his family was complete since he now had Edith as his wife and their little girl would live with them at Locksley. Departing the church, the newly formed couple left most of the village to contemplate that bit of news. By the time they returned from their honeymoon, the gossip had indeed died down.

The following Christmas was celebrated at Locksley in a manner that the old house hadn't seen in years. Every room was festively decorated and there was an air of complete peace and joy. A week before Christmas, the Strallans were gifted with the very best of gifts, a baby boy. When the Crawleys and Bransons came to celebrate Christmas and to meet the newest Strallan, young George upon seeing little Philip Anthony's scrunched face, declared that now the family had two grinches. "But Aunt Edith will make the baby grinch be nice, just like she did the big grinch," he concluded as his elders all laughed.

"So you believe my heart is two sizes too small?" Anthony asked George.

Sybie answered for her younger cousin. "I don't think so, Uncle Anthony. I think your heart was just afraid and sort of hiding. And Auth Edith made it come out of hiding."

Anthony smiled at his young niece. "You are right, I think, Sybie. I was afraid but your Aunt Edith took all the fear away. She gave me the courage to love again. The day we met was life changing for me for, "the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then - …, the Grinch found the strength of *ten* Grinches, plus two!"*

Later at Christmas Dinner, Anthony offered a toast, holding up his glass, he spoke. "To quote Dr. Seuss, Welcome, Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Whos far and near. Christmas Day is in our grasp so long as we have hands to clasp. Christmas Day will always be just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand."*

And that is just how it was for many years to come with the Strallans, The Bransons, and the Crawleys, heart to heart and hand in hand….

* * *

I sincerely hope you all are "having a holly, jolly Christmas!"*


End file.
